


Attack

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Kind of a vent fic, M/M, Panic Attack, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: It was so dark. It was tearing him apart from the inside out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have proper, pure fluff coming soon but i ain't feeling too crash hot at the moment  
> i wrote from prince's pov this time, at least

It was so dark. It filled his vision, plugged his ears, tangled into every breath he took until he was suffocating from it. It was tearing him apart from the inside out, lancing through his heart and splitting it into pieces.

He was meant to be stronger than this, not so easily defeated. If darkness could take him down this easily, what use was he? He was just an annoyance, otherwise. No one would love him for being an annoyance. No one loved him anyway.

He never told anyone about it. About the darkness that crept up on him sometimes. None of them would understand, anyway. He was meant to be the happy one, the bright one. The fanciful one. How could he tell anyone about the darkness and hope for them to understand?

The answer came to him in the form of a soft voice cutting through the darkness. A question, permission for touch. He gasped out an answer, and gentle fingers started brushing through his hair, taking one of his curled, shaking fists. The voice continued speaking, humming, really. One of his favorite songs. 

Bit by bit, with every slow stroke of his hair, he could feel the strangling grip of the darkness lessen, drawing its barbs out of his skin. The voice anchored him, and the fingers still in his hair coaxed the darkness out, their quiet comfort banishing the gloomy thoughts spiraling in his mind. 

When he finally opened himself, he found a dark, hooded figure watching him, still quietly singing. Anxiety. He looked worried, but surprisingly unsurprised. “Why’re you…” Prince began, looking confused.

“I wanted to borrow a movie from you. Your door was unlocked.” He explained gently. “You scared me, Prince. I had a suspicion, but…” Closing his eyes, he shook his head, running a hand through eternally messy hair.  
“How did you know what to do?”

“You were having a panic attack. I just… did what Morality does for me.” An attempt at a nonchalant shrug, but Prince could see how worried he was. “Next time, come to me, okay? I… I know how much it sucks to go through it all alone.”

Prince nodded quietly, and Anxiety made a move to get up. A hand quickly wrapped around his wrist, and Prince looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Stay? Please?” He whispered hoarsely. 

Anxiety nodded, and sat himself back on the bed. “Of course. Did you want something to distract you?” A hand gently clasped Prince’s, and he felt his heart swell at the gesture, even as he shook his head. “I guess you want me to cuddle with you, then.” The dark persona was grumbling, but the was a slackness in his shoulders that wasn't there before. Prince knew he didn't really mind.

And when he slipped off into a dreamless sleep, exhausted from the attack, he knew that the feeling of safety was from the solid warmth of Anxiety wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> im considering making a tumblr so i can be prinxiety trash with the rest of you. thoughts?


End file.
